Monkey Buisness
by KowaiiKawaii
Summary: What would happen if the entire crew, turned to monkies?
1. Chapter 1

A amazingly beautiful young woman stepped onto the bright wood porch of the hut where Sango and Miroku sat. Sango looked at her with an odd face because she had not yet made her entrance. Miroku looked at her, well, because he's a pervert.

"Do you have any water to spare, friends?"

"There is a creek down the hill there, our friends have just gone to get some," Sango replied. She was watching Miroku as he stared at the woman from her dark brown hair, to her blue eyes, to her perfect little feet.

"You dare call me the type to drink **creek water**?" she said glaring loathingly at Sango, then to Miroku, "and you, watching me as if I'm a plate of food when you haven't eaten for a week. For this I shall punish you!"

InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo had come when she had said this, carrying none other than the bucket of **creek water**.

"What happened to friends?" Shippo squeaked.

"Temper Tantrum," Kagome mumbled loudly.

InuYasha smiled, "You will punish us, eh?"

"Punish," A puzzled Shippo spoke, "Hrm."

"Does my Tetsusaiga mean absolutely nothing? You must be mentally ill," InuYasha peeped in glaring at the woman.

The taunting was quickly getting to the woman. Her face was scrunched up in a not and her eyes seemed to be turning a dark red.

"I don't think you'll be able to do anything to u—" Sango could not finish, for at that exact moment she turned into a well groomed monkey with a large bald spot at the top of her head.

"Well, I've been punished enough," Miroku murmered, 'look how ugly she is..." He was then turned into a very handsom, yet perverted monk-ey.

InuYasha had had enough, he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He was about to swing it at the supposed demon when he was turned into rude baboon, his hind-courters showing. The woman then turned the Tetsusaiga into a banana.

"My turn!" Shippo yelled out, transforming into a red chimp. (The cutest out of all of them.)

"No!" Kagome screeched, "don't make me look terrible like Sango!"

"Thanks," Sango murmured.

The woman smiled, then replied, "I'm not." Kagome was, safely to say, not looking anything like Sango, but an enormously fat gorilla.

"Serves you right," Sango grinned.

"Gr."

The young woman then vanished, probably looking somewhere else for water, or people to turn into monkies...

"What do monkies do?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"Eat fleas," Kagome responded, "and bananas."

"Yum."

InuYasha was ranting about his Tetsusaiga, "A BANANA, WHAT COULD BE WORSE, THAT'S PROBABLY ALL SHE WANTED! TO SEE ME IN MISERY!"

"Sit."

InuYasha obediantly sat.

"Ow! It hurts with a tail you know." He started rubbing his sore naked butt.

Shippo pointed and giggled,"That looks like what me and my parents used to do!"

Miroku looked at him, probably thinking something perverted about his mom,"Your parents seem like they were quite..loving..."

"Oh, they were."

Sango had been thinking, "are we going to try to get out of being monkies?" she said scratching her armpit.

"Well, it's getting dark, let's get set in the morning," Kagome decided rubbing her chest.

"It looks like we're becoming a lot more monk-ie-ish," Miroku said eating bugs from Sango's hair and pointing to Shippo who was, ridiculously swinging from trees and monkey-chattering."

"Then we'll get started at dawn," Kagome stated.

"Feh, how will I get my monkey-sleep?" InuYasha asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was a beautiful bright one, and the herm, monkies woke up from the shining of the vibrant sun. Shippo looked around with tired eyes.

Kagome was nerveous, they had slightly overslept, and she felt a little bit simple-minded, not remembering her name. They were all acting slightly dim-witted. Miroku sat there, not thinking about any girl whatsoever, but of how many bananas he had eaten the day before, which to his dissapointment he realised had been, zero. InuYasha was licking the yellow peal of his Tetsusaiga and thinking about how many little monkies he could breed with Kagome. Sango was picking the bugs from Shippo's hair and eating them, savoring the sweat taste and the crunch. Her task was slightly hard, seeing as Shippo was trying to swing off her arms. Kirara, the only one who had not been turned into a monkey was nudging at Sango, hoping she would give her some of her attention. Sango did give her some attension, she looked at her and tapped her on the head.

Sango, who had been the first one to be turned into a monkey was the most dim-witted.

"We have to figure out a way to be humans, er, and demons again!" Kagome told InuYasha and Shippo, the two who had been turned into monkies, chimps, whatever before her.

"Yeah," was all Shippo could think to say.

"Okay..."

"InuYasha, Shippo help me get Miroku and Sango onto Kirara's back, they'll get a good meal," Kirara glared at her with this comment, so she quickly added in,"Off of each other of course... hehehe." She thought again for a moment,"I'll carry Shippo and you'll have to carry yourself InuYasha."

"Lucky Me."

They carried Miroku and Sango onto Kirara and they set off East, where Miroku swore someone who could help them was, but how much could they trust him?


	3. Chapter 3

They walked East for an hour, then realized they were hungry and sat down for a meal of tasty fleas off eachothers backs! The sweet and salty taste which would have made them panic with disgust as their normal selves, but was an excelent treat as monkies.

After eating for half an hour they again set out.

Sango was no longer with them at all, and had eaten the Banana Tetsusaiga.

Miroku was also lost as a monkey, for hehadn't beenthat smart to start off with. They both stared at Kagome as she walked with Shippo on her shoulder, hoping for a tastey banana peel.

Shippo was swinging from Kagome's arms that were, big muscualar and fattish.

If Miroku had been right, they had about two hours to their destination.

Almost to prove there was monkey buisness going on, InuYasha started making up a song, the main words consisting of,... "happy time".


End file.
